Acceptance
by SitarLover
Summary: Love isn't as easy as everyone makes it out to be. A new assignment is given to Zexion and Axel. Kill Roxas Strife. Will they do it? Or will Axel fall for his assignment just as Zexion did in the past? Zemyx. AkuRoku. And future SoRiku -hiatus- going through SERIOUS revisions.
1. Chapter 1

_Zexion gently brushed the hair out of the blonde's face as he kneeled on the floor. There was still shouting coming from downstairs and Zexion knew he had to get Demyx out of the house before someone caught him in the blonde's room. Someone began stomping up the steps as Zexion helped the bleeding boy up. Suddenly, the door flew open and a largely built man came rushing towards Demyx._

_"Get off of him. He didn't do anything to you." Zexion yanked at the man's shoulder and the man tumbled backwards. Zexion's fist came colliding with the man's jaw and sent him to the floor. The blunette reached for Demyx, helping him off the floor, and drug him down the steps to get him out of that house. Just then, when Zexion looked up at the window that was in Demyx's room, the man looked at the two of them with daggers stabbing through them._

_Zexion wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, and began trying to run. Demyx's feet barely ran at the same speed, but Zexion was strong enough to carry him. Even though Zexion was an easy 5 inches shorter than the other boy, he was very strong for his size. _

_When the two of them stopped at a park, nearly a mile away from Demyx's house, they sat underneath a tree looking towards the lake. Demyx laid his head on Zexion's shoulder and then he passed out._

_"Demyx! Come on wake up! Please wake up." Zexion pleaded._

"DEMYX!" Zexion shot up from his bed, with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and the sides of his face. He was panting and he could feel his heart beating at a really fast pace inside his chest.

"_You okay in there Zex?" _Someone asked from outside his door. Zexion wiped the sweat from his face and tried to pull the blankets away from him, but they were in a tangled mess around him legs. He nearly tripped getting out of the bed. His shirt was plastered to his skin so he tore it off and threw it in his dirty clothes hamper just right in front of his closet door to the left side of his bed. The clock on the night stand read 9:00 am. The person on the other side of the door continued to knock, so Zexion walked over to the door and opened it. He saw his red haired friend looking down at him with worry.

"I'm fine Axel. Thanks."

Zexion pushed passed him and walked into the hall and down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. Axel slowly following behind and placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"You still having those nightmares?" Axel asked in almost a whisper. Zexion looked up at him with a deep sorrow written all over his face. Axel just patted his shoulder, not even expecting an answer from his sad friend.

Axel walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. Then, he reached up above the fridge and grabbed two boxes of cereal for both him and his friend. They both had very different tastes in the breakfast variety, so Axel made sure to grab Zexion's favorite. The blue haired man on the other hand had headed over to the opposite side and reached into a cabinet pulling out two bowls, then into the drawer just below said cabinet, to pull out two spoons. They met in the middle and placed everything on the kitchen table and began to pour their bowls of sugar treats. Without saying a word to one another, they both ate their breakfast in silence. Zexion only looked up to check the clock a few times and Axel stuffed his face the whole time.

When breakfast was finished, they washed out their bowls and headed back to their separate rooms. Axel walked into his at the end of the hall and changed his clothes as did Zexion.

"We have to go to meet up with Xigbar and Luxord in a few. They have to talk to us about our new placements." Axel shouted from his room.

"Why are we being changed? I thought we were placed already." Zexion replied.

"I don't friggin' know. _You_can ask them when we get there." Axel said in an irritated voice. It came out a little harsher then he had intended.

When they both met up in the foyer an hour later, the two put their leather jackets on and headed out the door. They got into Axel's beat up little black Pontiac, and drove towards their usual meeting area. The drive there was pretty quiet, neither spoke to one another. If you haven't noticed by now, the two of them don't really speak to each other very often. Axel knows better than to disturb Zexion when he's being all emo like.

They arrived in less than 10 minutes. Parking on the street and almost running into a lamp post. Axel's not the best driver out there, but he's not as dumb as he looks. The red head was the first to get out, while Zexion took his oh so sweet time. Axel clicked the little button on his key ring and locked the doors once the little emo had got out.

The second Axel's fist was ready to knock on the door, the two outside heard what sounded like glass, hit the floor along with a very manly shout. Axel looked to Zexion and began to laugh.

"I wonder what Xigbar did this time. That stupid English nut case. Ha." Zexion just rolled his eyes with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Who knows Axel? Who knows?" Zexion walked up to the door and opened it. He looked up to see a tall blond with his hands wrapped around another man's throat. Axel was cracking up behind him, laughing hysterically, and then the blond looked up.

"Heeyyyy guys. What's up?" The man on the floor said with much trouble.

"No one gave you permission to speak." The man said as he shook the man again.

"Hey now Saix, don't kill him. Xemnas wouldn't like it too much if you hurt his punching bad. He get's jealous with that kinds of stuff." Axel said with sarcasm. Leave it to Axel to make jokes at another's misery. "So what did you two need to talk to us about?" Axel asked as the blond arose from the floor. He led them to the kitchen and had them both sit down on the bar stools at the counter.

"Xemnas and I spoke this morning about some issues. Apparently, there's this new kid at that High School you two go to. He's the son of the man who murdered Larxene." Saix began to explain. "Xemnas had already 'disposed' of the man, but the cops began to question the boy, and he had told the cops that he saw someone murder his father. Xemnas wants the two of you to find him, and he wants you to get rid of him." Axel rose from the stool and looked at Xigbar with much irritation.

"We already told you before; we aren't doing those kinds of 'jobs' anymore. We're done with that." Axel looked at Zexion. The blue haired boy stood by Axel.

"As Axel said, we aren't doing it. Not again. Tell Xemnas to find someone else to do his dirty work." Zexion was on Axel's side. He usually was.

Growling, Saix replied, "If you have forgotten Zexion, you don't have much of a choice. You let the other one before escape, and we can't have it happen again." Zexion clenched his right fist and slammed it on the table.

"Don't you DARE bring him in this again! You can't keep bringing that up." Zexion shouted in the older man's face.

"The kid died, except you didn't do it. He did it himself. We couldn't get the money for it, and until you accept your part in failing that mission, you will continue to do these as well. No more excuses. Just get it done and over with. Do you understand?" The two had a strong stare down. Neither of them looked away until Axel had opened his mouth.

"Saix, we'll do it. Just take it easy alright."

"I will not take it easy. We went through so much hell because this little fag had to fall for his target. The kid didn't even accept him as he was, and Zexion failed. He won't be forgiven. Nor will he receive mercy." Xigbar finished as he walked out of the room. Axel looked down to see Zexion stare at the floor.

"It'll be okay Zex. Don't you worry, alright?" Axel rubbed the smaller boy's shoulder. Zexion looked up at Axel letting the taller red head see the tears fall down his face. Axel wiped away his tears and pulled him into a strong embrace, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

"He's right though Axel. Demyx didn't accept me. Neither does anyone else for that matter." Zexion sobbed as Axel ran his fingers over his hair.

"Nah, he's just trying to get to ya. Stop letting him do that."

Just then, Luxord came tumbling into the room. "Awww, what do we have here? Two queers cuddling? Isn't it just the cutest thing Saix?" The man replied by throwing a vase at the drunken man.

Axel released Zexion, and the two headed towards the living room. "So, who's our target this week Saix?" Axel asked with anticipation.

"Roxas Strife."


	2. Chapter 2

The day couldn't have been worse for the blonde, angsty, 16 year old boy. It started with school. Roxas and his best friend Sora were heading to the cafeteria for lunch, and while Roxas was politely trying to ignore Sora and his obvious obsession over a silver haired boy named Riku, his brunet friend just so happened to see him and glomp him as hard as he could. Riku was obviously not too pleased by this action and pushed Sora off of him. All the boy wanted was a little attention and affection from the obviously moody teen.

When Riku started to shout at Sora, Roxas jumped to his defense telling the upperclassman that he needed to either get his attitude in check; or take a Midol, eat a snickers and shut the hell up because no one cared what he thought about Sora. Everyone loved Sora, so why would anyone care about Riku's opinion anyway?

It only seemed to get worse as the day went on. Roxas had to walk through the rain to get to his bus stop and he had dropped all of his books in a puddle of water. That rain and puddle made him have to urinate extremely bad, so he had to hold it in the entire hour trip it took to get to his house.

When he finally arrived, all he could think about was getting in and going to the bathroom. He searched everywhere for his pockets to find his keys, but he couldn't. He thought he was completely out of luck until he realized that the front door was unlocked.

This really stunned Roxas because even when his parents were home, which his dad seemed to be because of his car out front, the _always_ left the bottom locked. Not the dead bolt.

_Oh well, _he thought.

He walked in, dropping all of his belongings on the floor and shrugged his jacket off.

"Dad, I'm home. Where are you?"

Something seemed off. He took his wet shoes off by the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad?" he called out again.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the basement door slightly ajar. Now, leaving the door unlocked is strange, even if his parents are home. But, never has his father's basement door been opened. No one is allowed down in his father's basement. It's like his sanctuary. Completely off limits to everyone in the household besides himself.

"D-Dad?" Roxas stuttered in a whisper. "Y-you down there Dad?"

As his hand grasped at the golden handle, he swung the door open to it's full capability. There were speckles of crimson liquid on the door and the blondes eyes traveled downward to see a puddle of blood leading down to the basement. There was some kind of screeching noise that couldn't be identified.

Roxas jumped backwards and headed for the house phone that sat on the kitchen counter. The basement door hit the wall when he jumped back, alerting the men that still lingered down stairs.

"Do you hear that upstairs Marluxia?" A man with a deep voice asked.

Then suddenly another voice answered back. "Why, yes. I did in fact."

"Why, I think the little boy might be home. Take a walk up there Xaldin. See if little Roxy is home."

Both men chuckled as Roxas slid underneath the kitchen table. There were stomps coming up the stairs and with every step, Roxas could feel his heart moving from his chest, to his throat. His hands were shaking with the phone in them, but he wouldn't dare call the police with the man coming so close to him.

The footsteps got closer towards the kitchen. His body was trembling with fear, and as Roxas almost gasped, but he quietly slapped a hand over my mouth in time.

_Please dear god, let me hold my urine, _Roxas thought as he jumped out of his skin when the man stopped at the kitchen table.

The man's feet stopped right at the edge of the table. Roxas could see his feet. He'd never forget those huge combat boots. The blonde assumed they were steel toed because they sounded super heavy as he walked through the kitchen. When he left the table and walked towards the sink, he laughed. It was low, and it made Roxas's entire body go into shock. Roxas was sure that the man knows exactly where he is and is just toying with him.

"Xaldin, if you can't find him, it's probably because he's not here." I heard the other man shout from the basement door. Both men now upstairs.

"He's not home, just let it go. We need to head back and talk to Xemnas anyway."

Roxas heard them step towards the foyer and he peeked out from the bottom of the table. The man that had came upstairs last had pink hair. He was the tallest and he looked like a woman. I couldn't see the other man. They both wore long black leather trench coats and the other man had a hood up, so Roxas couldn't see his face. But, he did see the boots.

Once they were out the door, Roxas heard a car start from the alley. The second the car could be heard leaving the street, Roxas rushed towards the basement door and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. The most horrifying thing in the world was lying there.

The boy saw his father covered from his neck down to his knees, covered in the crimson liquid that will forever haunt my dreams. He saw him take a breath and then rushed to his side. His hands were freezing and he began to quiver.

"Dad, are you okay?" Obviously he wasn't, he was dying on the floor, and there was nothing Roxas could do to stop it. His eyes were blood shot, and wide open.

The boy's heart was racing. He dialed the phone that he carried down the stairs with him and felt some relief when he heard a woman pick up almost instantly.

''911, what's your emergency?"

"My dad, he's hurt. I need an ambulance. Quick."

He gave them my address and then dropped the phone. His father's hands were still shaking, and Roxas knew he wasn't going to make it. Roxas held his father's hand tightly. The boy knew it was wrong, but he tried reassuring his the man that lay there that he was going to be okay. Roxas wasn't sure if it was more so for him, or for his father. Whatever the reason, it wasn't working like he'd hoped.

The sirens were blaring in the drive way before he realized and paramedics came crashing through the door.

"We're down here!" Roxas shouted.

The men grabbed he dad and put him on a stretcher. It was difficult to get the man back up the stairs, but they made it. Roxas knew his father was gone before he even made it to the ambulance. When they loaded him up, a paramedic looked at Roxas, who was clearly lost in his own emotions.

"You riding with us kid?"

Roxas nodded, "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Care if I go to the bathroom first?" the paramedic sighed, then looked to the ambulance.

"Yeah, just make it quick."

Later that night, Roxas sat in the hospital's waiting room answering all of the questions from the police officers that approached him. Half of the questions, the boy wasn't even sure how to answer, so he mostly nodded and shook his head.

A woman from child's services approached Roxas later at night when the hospital realized that Roxas didn't have a mother to take him in. They asked the boy if he had any family that he could stay with.

"I could stay with my friend Sora."

"We'll call and make the arrangements."

Roxas nodded his head. He didn't exactly know what else to say. The blonde sighed and reached his arms up stretching. He knew he was going to get glomped with an emotion hug of support as soon as he saw Sora. Deep down, he knew that's exactly what he wanted right now.

**COMPLETELY REVISED! **

**Ideas are waiting for chapter 3. I have like...4 stories? Going right now I do believe so this story will remain on hiatus until further notice, but I've been on a crazy writing spree and couldn't let this story go UN-Revised. **

**R&R Much love! **


End file.
